


All of Me

by iPeepsy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dysphoria, F/F, Foreplay, Porn with Feelings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trans Female Character, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Useless Lesbians, but its cute so read it, like a lot of bottom dysphoria, oh hey, sexy emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPeepsy/pseuds/iPeepsy
Summary: Lena Oxton comes home from a long day to her apartment she shares with Emily. When she gets there, Emily has a bit of a surprise for her, but when things get hot and heavy, Lena's dysphoria rears it's ugly head.---------This fic features Tracer headcanon'd as being trans! So check it out if you're down with my headcanon or move on if not!





	All of Me

Lena’s arms and legs felt like they were weighed down with the weight of the world as she made her way down the familiar hallway that led to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Emily. It had been a long day full of rushing around the city, stopping an assassination attempt on a local government official, chasing a small time petty thief who stole an old lady’s purse. You know; normal day. Nevertheless, Lena is exhausted and glad to just be able to get this damned harness off and relax with her love.

_ Okay _ . Lena thought to herself.  _ First things first. Take off the harness. Crash on couch. Give Emily a big kiss. Crash on couch again. _

As Lena turned the handle leading to her apartment, and opened the door, the familiar scene of home instantly flooded her with feelings of safety and comfort. She could catch the gentle wafting of freshly-made coffee floating through the house and hear gentle music being played off the TV. Some kind of calming electronic music, the kind Emily would often listen to when she’s working around the house.

Letting out a small sigh of relief that she didn’t realize she was holding inside her, Lena called out into the house, not immediately seeing Emily. 

“’Ello love! I’ve finally made it home.” 

As Lena started undoing the locks that held her gauntlets in place, the sound of her love’s voice made its way through the apartment. 

“Oh! I’m glad your home darling. I’ll be in there in a minute, just finishing something up.”

As her gauntlets fell loose off her arms, Lena gently tossed them into the corner of the room, cringing a bit as they clanked a bit louder than she meant against the hardwood floors. Her gauntlets were quickly followed by her gloves, landing on top of the white gauntlets. Stepping closer to the area she’d keep her gear, Lena not-so-gracefully stepped out of her shoes, reaching underneath her chestplate to undo her harness. Letting it fall from her chest, and laying it carefull with her gauntlets, she began moving towards the couch with every intent to never get up from it.

The voice rang out from the other room yet again. 

“How was your day? Lots of bad guys stopped?”

“Oh y’know. Same old, same old! Some punk kid tried to nick a laddy’s handbag, thought he could outrun me!”

A soft giggle accompanied Emily’s voice this time. “That poor boy, I doubt anyone can keep up with you.”

Target acquired. This couch was NOT getting away from her. Lena began her approach. Quickly undoing the buttons on her iconic flight jacket, she let the garment fall into a crumpled mess on the floor. From just far enough away, she let herself fall forward, landing facefirst in the fabric of the couch. She let out a muffled “ _ Gotcha! _ ” into the couch, as she spun around on her back, glad to be freed of her uniform and into her more comfortable tank top. The leggings could stay...for now.

A small rumble makes itself known from Lena’s stomach. She quickly, instinctively placed a hand on her stomach to calm it down, a small frown appearing on her face. It had been a long day, she had grabbed fish and chips earlier but that was hours ago. That’s one of the benefits of her career choice - _ good cardio _ .

“I’m feelin’ a bit peckish, love! Do you wanna run down to the pub for a moment or anything?” Lena calls out, looking down at her stomach.

“Naw, love I think we should.. Stay in tonight.”

Lena was a bit startled for a second. Emily’s voice was much, much closer than she expected. As her gaze lifted up, her jaw fell down. Emily was standing in the doorway to the hallway, hip cocked to the side, hand against the wall. She was draped in a light green lace top that left little to the imagination. Lena’s eyes wandered from the sexy smirk that adorned her face, down to her delicate collarbone that pressed against her skin. From there, her gaze fell across her perfect breasts that were perfectly outlined and  complemented by the outfit. In this outfit, her breasts sat lower, more natural without the harsh support. Through the fabric, she could see every inch of her love’s body. Her soft stomach leading down to her slightly wider hips. Lena felt herself biting her lower lip as her eyes danced across the bright green thong that hugged tightly against Emily’s form. Emily’s long legs ended in her bare feet against the hard wood flooring. 

There was always something about seeing Emily in this light. They had been together for years now. Lena knew every inch of her lover’s body. Even with the hours they spent naked in bed together, the hundreds if not thousands of times that they had made love, Lena never once was anything less than awestruck by the redhead’s body. 

A moment passed. Lena realized she was staring, jaw agape and quickly shook her head. As her gaze returned to Emily, Emily gave a bit of a smile. Lena straightened up a bit on the couch, not getting up, but sitting up a bit more. 

“Wh-what’s the occasion love? I didn’t forget your birthday or nothin’ right?” Lena stammered out as Emily began slowly approaching her, her bare feet not making a sound against the floor.

“Nothing in particular darling. I just missed you today is all.” As the words left Emily’s mouth, her expression changed from one of confidence to one of wanting. It was akin to a puppy dog begging. The look told Lena all she needed to know. 

As Emily came within a few feet of Lena, Lena began to sit up to meet her lover’s approach. She was quickly stopped as the redhead pressed her body against Lena’s. Before a word could be uttered, Lena found her mouth preoccupied by Emily’s lips pressing against her own. 

Both of their legs begin to intertwine, as their tongues follow suit. The warmth and heat radiating off of Emily feels like it enters Lena’s own form as she feels her chest begin to flush. Emily’s soft form pressed against Lena’s more toned figure. As Lena wrapped her arms around her lover, Emily’s hands began run up the bottom of Lena’s tanktop. Her porcelain hands felt like they were sending lightning bolts up Lena’s body as they glided their way across her skin. Lena softly moaned into Emily’s mouth, she could feel Emily smirk slightly. 

As their lips parted for a moment, Lena blinked several times before saying, “Y’know, I definitely was  _ not  _ expecting this when I got home.”

Emily responded, by using a free hand to tilt Lena’s head to the side and beginning to run soft kisses along her neck. Emily knew this was a weakness of hers. Her suspicions were confirmed as Lena let out a sound that was little more than a whimper. 

“Are you complaining?” Emily asked, as her tongue began to run up Lena’s neck. 

“N-not one bit!” Was Lena’s enthusiastic reply. 

Emily pressed the attack. Lena could feel her cheeks reddening as Emily was unrelenting in her assault. As her hands played across Lena’s form, Lena thought to herself.  _ Okay, since when did she have more than two hands?  _

Lena’s back involuntarily arched slightly and yet another soft moan escaped her lips. She hadn’t even realized that Emily’s hands had found their way to her breasts. Even through the white sports bra that she wore, the sensation of the light squeeze that Emily gave her elicited such a reaction. Lena bit her lip, almost embarrassed at how easily her girlfriend was able to get her riled up so quickly.

Before she could voice a word, Emily had pushed the tank top past Lena’s breasts. Lena’s eyes wandered down to meet Emily’s gaze as Emily began to run kisses across her chest. Her mind was reeling from the quick sequence of events, the only one catching was the thought of how hot her lover looked as she gave attention to every inch of her. 

The white tank top was quickly slipped off by Lena. It was a bit uncomfortable the way it was bunching up around her neck. As the garment fell by the side of the couch, she could feel Emily slowly and carefully lifting the sports bra past Lena’s breasts. 

“I-I think I can take care of this part!” Lena stammered out. 

She was surprised at how fast Emily was making her moves. Normally, Lena was the one to initiate. It had been a few days since they were last intimate with each other, and obviously Emily was feeling the side effects of their time apart. 

The moment that Lena was done removing the sports bra, Emily once more began to enjoy the body of her partner. The moans coming Lena were no longer being silenced. Lena’s hands were entwining within the fiery hair of her lover. The feeling of her tongue flicking against Lena’s nipple sent shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body. The sensation of Emily’s soft hand gently squeezing her other breast caused her heartbeat to begin racing faster and faster. 

As Emily continued her passion-filled attack on Lena’s body, Lena’s mind began to wander. No one thought could stay for more than a fleeting second. Emily shifted her body slightly as she shifted attention from one breast to the other. As she did so, her knee slowly slid up between Lena’s legs. 

Emily’s leg brushed against the growing bulge that was pressing against Lena’s tight leggings _. _ It was just for a moment, but the sensation was impossible to ignore. The friction of Emily’s soft leg slowly sliding it’s way up the length of Lena was a feeling like a dose of pure ecstasy shot directly in her brain. 

Like a train car slamming on the brakes to avoid an inevitable tragedy, Lena’s mind was suddenly derailed. The pleasure gave way to a foreign feeling of discomfort. She was suddenly hyper-aware of everything in the room. The sound of the ice machine in the other room sounded like a series of rockslides. A car alarm outside might as well have been an air raid siren. The emptiness of her stomach felt like a pit leading to an infinite abyss.  

Lena sharply inhaled. The sound of breath entering her lungs sounded like she had been underwater for minutes. Her body locked up, her arms and legs stiffening like rigor mortis setting in. Her body no longer moving in motion with her lover, Emily immediately took notice, sitting up quickly, giving Lena some space for the first time since her approach. 

“Is everything okay? Did I.. Do something wrong?” Emily said, a worried and confused look on her face. 

“Uh. Yeah! Everything is uh.. Fine, it’s fine.” Lena replied. She was trying to give a reassuring smile, but Emily could see through it. She always did.

Emily sat back a bit, moving off of Lena. She placed a hand on Lena’s knee, a knowing look resting on her face. Lena’s smile faded, and she averted her gaze. It’d been a while since they’d been intimate and she couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt for ruining the fun.

“I’m sorry Emily, I don’t mean to spoil the moment or anything, I just-” Lena began quickly explaining before Emily quickly interrupts.

“Sweetie, you didn’t spoil anything at all. I understand.” Emily’s smile made Lena’s heart skip a beat. “Why don’t we slow everything down for a bit, and just talk about things?”

“I think that’s probably not a bad idea.. What kind of things do you wanna talk about? This weather is crazy, right?” 

Lena let out a small giggle, trying her best to avoid the obvious topic at hand. 

“What’s crazy is how much I love you. All of you.” 

Emily’s soft voice cut to Lena’s core, the soft reassurance that she was truly loved began to wash away the feelings of discomfort that had taken hold.

Lena could feel her cheeks blushing bright red. She began to furiously blink for a moment, her thoughts racing by faster than she could catch them. As they slowed, she finally let out a weak reply. “All of me?”

“All of you.” 

“But… So much of me is.. Not right, y’know? I wish I could be perfect like you.”

Emily leaned forward, giving Lena a deep kiss. “This isn’t forever Lena. And until then we’ll make due.”

Lena pulled Emily into another kiss, this one deeper. Rather than use her words to tell Emily how much she meant to her, Lena decided to just show her. Pulling Emily close, entangling her red hair in her hands, Lena leaned back onto the couch again. Emily moved with her, returning to her position on top of her lover.

As they briefly pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting their lips for a few moments, Emily’s face was once again one of longing and lust. 

“You know… I was having a lot of fun playing with you. How about you just tell me if I’m being a bad girl, and going too far?”

Lena’s eyes widened. She giggled nervously for a moment before replying, “Well I suppose that’d be alright with me.. But if you’re too bad, I may have to take you in. I  _ do  _ have handcuffs after all. “

As Emily began once more running kisses down the side of Lena’s neck, soft moans began to enter the room again. Her hands resumed playing across her bare chest. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Emily sat back, adjusting herself in Lena’s lap. As Lena’s began to open her mouth with some other witty reply, Emily quickly silenced her with a finger over her mouth. Lena locked eyes with her partner. With nothing but a smirk, Emily pulled one strap off her shoulder. Then the other. The lacy top fell loose on her body, exposing her soft breasts. Emily grasped one of Lena’s hands, placing it on her breast. Lena obliged, giving her a soft squeeze, even playing with her nipple between her fingers. 

Emily closed her eyes and moaned softly, instinctively moving her hips against Lena. The motion caused her firm ass to rub against Lena’s bulge once more. As the feeling of euphoria washed over Lena, she embraced it this time, her breath picking up pace. She wasn’t about to let this part of her ruin the pleasure Emily was giving her. 

“Is this okay dear?” Emily’s voice broke the silence.

“Y-yeah! This is great.”

Emily flashed Lena a quick smile. She pulled the loose garment over herself, tossing it to the side of the couch alongside Lena’s long since discarded top. Before Lena’s hand could find it’s place once more, Emily began kissing her lover’s stomach. She quickly made her up, sucking on Lena’s nipple hard for a moment before letting go.

“And this?”

The sudden movement caused Lena’s breath to catch. She bit her lip hard. 

“Mm. Of c-course it is!”

Emily once more took Lena’s breast into her mouth, softly running circles around her nipple with her tongue. The noises coming from Lena sounded like music to her in the air. Lena’s body was like a finely tuned instrument. And Emily was a master of playing it.

Emily’s hands found their way to the edge of Lena’s high waisted leggings. Lena was almost too distracted to realize as Emily slowly slide them down, past her hips. Emily backed off of her girlfriend for a moment.

Lena closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her leggings sliding off of her ass. As they slid past her crotch, she couldn’t help but admit to herself how freeing it felt. They had been feeling a little tight for the last few minutes. She could feel Emily’s soft, porcelain hands sliding up the sides of her legs. 

Emily’s voice broke the silence that had formed. “Am I still doing okay?” 

Lena didn’t realize she had been holding her breath. She let the air in her mouth free. 

“I think maybe… Less talking, and I’ll just let you know if something isn’t okay?” Lena said, heavy breaths between words.

With that permission, Emily shut herself up in a way that cause Lena’s back to immediately arch. As Emily took Lena into her mouth, Lena’s mind began racing with feelings. Her knee began to buckle instinctively. She let herself forget where she was, enjoying the pleasure her partner was providing.

As Emily’s pace quickened, so too did the waves of ecstasy hitting Lena. The only sounds she could hear was Emily’s soft, muffled moans and her own heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. Another new sensation rocked her body as she felt Emily’s free hand cupping her sensitive breast. A tingle of electricity ran up her spine. 

Lena could feel every muscle in her legs tightening. She was getting close to climax. Normally, these sensations were accompanied by feelings of discomfort, guilt, and shame. But not this time. Lena let all of that go. She was Lena Oxton. Tracer of Overwatch. A beautiful woman, with a beautiful girlfriend. 

Lena’s nails dig hard into the couch. As she climaxed, she moaned her lover’s name loudly into the air. Her entire body shuddered as she released her orgasm into Emily’s mouth. Her body continued to shake and twitch as Lena came down from her orgasm. Emily lingered for a few moments, ensuring that her love got all of her pleasure out. 

As her breath returned to normal, Lena could feel how hot her chest and flushed her face had become. Her gaze floated down towards Emily who was leaning back, swallowing and clearly pleased with herself. 

Lena struggled to form words. She opened her mouth and no sound came out. Her eyes fluttered for a bit. The aftereffects of her orgasm were still drowning out most of her senses. She could hear Emily giggle a bit at her obvious lack of self control. 

“Enjoy yourself, Ms. Oxton?” she playfully said. 

Emily began to sit up, and move away from the couch. As she did so, Lena took this opportunity to grab her by the waist, and pull her back down to the couch. Emily fell to the soft furniture, letting out a small yelp. Lena quickly pinned her arms above her head, a devilish look in her eyes.

“I’m sure about to!” 

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE. I haven't really wrote for OW before! But I do love the characters, and esp. Lena. I've always kinda headcanon'd her as being trans. As a trans-woman who deals with bottom dysphoria myself, this is a fic I really wanted to write to get some of my own thoughts and feelings out through a character I really look up to. It's also the first fic I've written in uhhhh YEARS.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about how bad it is over at my twitter pls i need friends


End file.
